prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Who's In The Box?/@comment-79.115.88.141-20140101215802/@comment-24004040-20140102000134
He could have to be seen innocent but there is something we don't know. When did Ezra join? Maybe it was just near the end of Season 3. They may have hinted at it, but they hinted at Toby too or see it as they already hinted at Ezra in S1 and S2 where clearly only Mona was -A. So it's not clear when he joined. 1) It could be he joined after the whole Malcom thing 2) He joined before and therefore did it too seem innocent OR he didn't even know about it. Ezra seems to be just a member as CeCe or Mona or Toby. Okay, If I have to say, I think it would be Uber A, then Ezra, CeCe, Mona, Toby and under that Lucas and the other blackmailed -A's. But still. Not every -A member knows about the buisness of the other. UBer A clearly gives the orders, but differently. Maybe Ezra didn't even know about it because for example Uber A said that Mona should do it, obviously Ezra was with Aria in his apartment, he could not have placed it (as far as I remember though). We've never seen ALL members being in that lair, only one or two. So maybe it's just really that he didn't know OR they have different areas. Just think, maybe Uber A gives Ezra or directly CeCe (who's disguised as Red Coat) the orders who gives them to Toby or Mona (since Mona clearly believed Red Coat was in charge) and who then fullfill them. CeCe works under Ezra, seeing as she communicated with someone, I still believe it was Ezra she was communicating with and besides Red Coat she may spy on other people when Mona can't and give those informations to Ezra. And Ezra than gives these information to Uber A. Maybe Ezra is not even really involved in fullfilling -A matters but for example to create these timelines or put everything together so as it makes sense. For me the new -A lair didn't look like the old one, it looked more cleaned and like an office. That's only speculation though, since that means not necessarily every member knows the other (like Mona and Toby said she didn't know who Red Coat really was) but we clearly see Ezra and Mona being all suspicious together. Maybe it was the plan all along to kick Mona off. Who knows. But you know what I mean? maybe it wasn't even Ezra who put that thing there ;) Which leads me to another question. If Mona was Original -A (ALONE) and CeCe as Red Coat took over, how come there are members who are above her? What makes Uber A, Uber A? We don't know of any connection between CeCe and Ezra yet, but how happened that? Came first Ezra and took over from CeCe or did CeCe only say to Mona she would take over when there already was Ezra and Uber A? But that would mean CeCe and Ezra would know the identiy of Uber A (doubt she's running around with a veil all the time). This is really confusing. When, how, who took the Team over. AND. WE saw Black Veil disguised as that only on the funeral from Wilden. Does that mean that maybe Black Veil has some strange connection to Wilden? Because on the other funerals there was no such disguised person and if Uber A on the other funerals just went as a normal living girl, then why not on Wilden's funeral? That made me really wonder. WHY at that funeral? (: EDIT: And don't worry about my friend, he's all fine now (: